Fresh Meat
by ishipthat17
Summary: New year, new initiates. Al and Will are alive, of course no war. Some FourTris fluff. Whoops that's bullshit: lots of FourTris. Enjoy my loves!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: No war, Al's alive, rated T for language and a little makeout/bedroom stuff ;)**

We were all sitting in a circle, Uriah, Zeke, Christina, Will, Al, Peter, Four, Susan, Caleb, Eric, Shauna, Lauren, and I. Uriah had suggested truth or dare, and we all said yes. Who doesn't love a good game of Dauntless or Candor?

Well anyways, Four started.

"Truth or dare, Caleb?" asks Four.

"Truth"

"Would you like to kiss little miss Fifty Shades of Gray over there?'

Caleb looks at Tobias with murder in his eyes.

"Don't call her something so repulsive, _Four._"

Poor Caleb. Always sticking up for people, especially those he cares about.

"You still haven't answered my question. Yes or no to Susan?" says Tobias.

Caleb grumbles a small "Yes." Susan blushes furiously, and everyone's trying-not-to-laugh-at-the-Stiff face probably isn't helping much.

"Ooh Stiff romance? Sign me up, girls," says Zeke dramatically.

Everyone except Susan and Caleb laugh, even me. It's just too funny, the way they blush and act shy.

"Okay Caleb, your turn."

Caleb looks at Peter and says

"Truth or dare, ! #$%^&*!"

Peter looks like he would kill my brother. I think I just might for saying something so stupid.

"Dare, ! #$%^&*"

Ouch. At least my brother is the man of them both.

"Peter, I dare you to give Eric a"

There are only whispers after that and Peter giggles nervously while the rest of us crack up from just his expression.

Finally Peter gets up, and with everyone's eyes on him, kisses Eric. I high five Caleb while Uriah takes pictures. We will post them on the Erudite net.

"Will, truth or-" starts Peter

"Dare and you know it. Hit me with your best shot!"

"Okay then. Go strip in the Pit while Christina throws dollar bills at you. And remember, if you don't want to, lets see those abs!"

Soon we have Will at the Pit, looking bright red standing next to Christina. She held dollar bills and was almost as red as Will.

Then peter plays the music.

_Hey sister go sister flow sister soul sister_

_He met Marmalade down in old _

_Moulin Rouge_

_Strutting her stuff on the street_

_She said "Hello, hey Joe, you wanna give it a go oh uh oh"_

Poor Will. But Tobias was practically rolling around on the floor and Lauren was laughing to hard no sound came out, so she looked like a retarded seal. And Peter looked like he had just robbed a bank and had gotten away with it.

After about ten minutes and several Christina Aguilera songs, we finally headed back to Al's apartment, still laughing like there will be no tomorrow. Finally, Christine nudges a bright red Will and he points at me and says "Dauntless or Candor?"

I say "Candor", and everyone groans. Only Susan and Caleb don't get it, and I am glad they don't. Fortunately for them, everyone else knows not to call me a pansycake.

Will says, "In this room, who do you want to punch most right now?"

I say "Um, let's see, how about, um, Uriah?"

"Why not Peter?" whines Uriah.

"Cuz punching is too nice for him."

That felt good.

"Lauren, I dare you to do Seven Minutes with Peter."

I giggle and everyone else looks dumbstruck, even Peter, who is pretty red in the face right now.

Lauren says "OK. You guys can't come up with a decent dare to save your lives."

They head off to the closet. Suddenly Uriah whispers to me that we should at least let them stay in there. I laugh out loud and Uriah and Four look proud of themselves.

Ten minutes later we hear some groans.

Another twenty and we hear some shrieks, but then we all creep into the closet and yell, "BOO!" really loud. When we do we see Lauren and Peter sitting in chairs making obnoxious noises and successfully tricking us into thinking they were ***makes weird sign with fingers***. They laughed so hard they ended up kissing (?), and then we laughed at them.

"Okaaay!" Lauren says, "Tris, I dare you to play seven minutes with Four in front of everyone, even Caleb."

Zeke starts doing catcalls and I shut him up with a punch on the arm.

"Get ready Caleb, cuz she accepts!" says Tobias with a smirk.

"Start the timer guys!" I call as saucily as I can. Secretly, I am praying that Caleb will not get into the fight he has been eyeing with Tobias. I don't want my brother to get hurt.

"Aaand, go!" calls Shauna.

At first, we just make out. Then it gets a little friskier and six minutes later we are begging Lauren to let us get a room. She smirks and says dream on. ! #$%^&*.

Caleb is now looking like he wants to hit Tobias with something and the twitching eyelids tell me he just might.

"Okay, time out guys. It's been almost ten minutes!" says Zeke.

We ignore him, and I whisper to Tobias.

"Wanna continue this later?"

He laughs and says

"No, I want to finish this now."

"We don't have time for that. And Caleb is about to explode."

"If you say so." He pouts like a three year old that whines and complains.

Oh yay, It's my turn! Oh poor Eric. This is about to get really awkward for him. Not that I care.

"Eric, Dauntless or Candor?"

"Do you have to ask?"

Oh poor, poor Eric. He is already almost naked. Oh well.

I go and whisper something to Christina, and she smiles broadly. We high five, and I turn to Eric and say

"I dare you to answer my question. Do you want to make out with me right now?"

Eric blushes and stammers out an almost, but not quite inaudible "I-I'm almost n-n-n-naked."

"We noticed. Are you gonna answer the question or strip down to nothing?"

Eric looks uncomfortable. He must have something to hide. I now want to vomit.

"Not now." Says Eric.

I look at Tobias, and he is, surprisingly, laughing his ! #$%^&* off. Good, I want him to.

"It's your turn." Christina says to a very flushed Eric.

"Fine. Susan, truth or dare?"

"Umm, dare?  
"I dare you to play seven minutes with Wise ! #$%^&* over here."

All Susan does is look at Caleb and they're off.

"You know Eric, that was very sweet of you."

He grumbles something about his boxers and toast.

After seven lo-o-o-ong minutes, Zeke says

"Anyone wanna tell them time is up?"

"Yup." Agrees Uriah.

Tobias and I get up and go get them out of the closet. When we walk in she is shirtless and he's kissing her and they look like Gossip Girl or Virgin Mary (couldn't decide which was worse) just walked in and saw them doing each other. We look at them and laugh while Susan looks ashamed. Caleb is trying to shield her and it just makes it funnier.

Eventually, I say

"You guys have been in there for seven minutes. Time to go."

Tobias and I wait outside the doorway, barely able to stop laughing. When we finally make it back to everyone, they all look at us expectantly. We give them nothing.

Susan says "Tris, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I say.

She says, "I dare you to sit on Tobias' lap for the rest of the game."

"Fine." I say nonchalantly

"Here's the catch: both of you have to be in your underwear."

I redden.

Tobias says "All the better. Caleb, I would recommend that you leave so I don't have to punch you."

Caleb glares at him and exits the room. I sigh with relief.

"Well?" demands Susan.

Tobias and I both strip to our skivvies, and I go over and sit on his lap. Uriah and Shauna whistle. I tell them to shut up, and fortunately for them, they listen. Tobias and I cuddle, trying to make everyone else puke.

I point at Tobias and say

"Four, truth or dare?"

He picks truth. Sissy.

"Are you a virgin?"

Caleb chooses this moment to walk in. Awkward silence hangs over the room, like a damper on the flames of fun.

Before he sees Caleb, Tobias says

"Not after tonight."

The rest you can figure out: Caleb tried to punch Tobias, I broke it up and gave them both dirty looks until they sat down, shut up, and stopped trying to give each other the death stare.

Four says

"Zeke, truth or dare?"

Unsurprisingly, Zeke picks dare.

"I dare you to kiss Shauna in front of everyone."

Zeke replies "Gladly", and I kiss Tobias. We don't stop.

Finally Zeke and Shauna stop kissing, so we do too. I know that we will get back to it later tonight (more on that later?).

"Truth or dare, Eric?" Zeke says with confidence. He is definitely cooking up something evil. Haha.

True to form, Eric picks dare. Zeke whispers again and Eric starts singing:

_narwhals, narwhals_

_swimming in the ocean causing a commotion_

_cuz they are so awesome _

_narwhals, narwhals_

_swimming in the ocean_

_pretty big and pretty white_

_they beat a polar bear in a fight_

_like an under water unicorn_

_they've got a kick ! #$%^&* facial horn_

_they're Jedi of the sea_

_ they stop Cthulu eating ye_

_narwhals they are narwhals_

_narwhals just don't let them touch your balls_

_narwhals they are narwhals_

_narwhals_

_inventors of the shish kebab_

OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. ZEKE IS A FREAKING EVIL GENIUS. I can't stop laughing, and couldn't if you payed me to. It was hilarious, and there were several other people and they seemed to know what's going on. I see Christina pull her phone out and start recording it. God, what would I do without her?!

Finally, Eric says

"Uriah, I dare you to go moon everyone in the hallway now."

Uriah looks up at him and says

"Okay. Watch and learn, kiddies!"

As soon as he pulls his pants down I am a laughing mess. So is everyone else. Part of the hilarity is that Uriah did this with no hesitation, and the other part is the way that even he seems to enjoy it.

After about a minute, Eric tells him to get down and give someone else a chance to embarrass themselves. I guess he's still pretty pissed about my other truth. Serves him right for dangling Christina over the chasm.

"Umm, Caleb, truth or dare?" asks Uriah.

"Dare."

"Oooh a daring Stiff. Um okay, I dare you to, um, take a naked pic and send it to Susan."

I gasp. That's just evil! I hope Caleb will do it.

Instead of going to the bathroom and taking the ! #$%^&* pic, Caleb takes his shirt off. He's a good guy, my brother. But a little too reserved.

Caleb says to Susan

"Truth or dare?"

She picks dare. Caleb dares her to leave with him, and they're gone.

Finally the real party begins.

"Truth or dare, Four?", I say, charging the words with energy.

He picks dare.

"I dare you to eat a chocolate off my cleavage."

There. Am I being too obvious?

He accepts. As usual, Zeke and Peter somehow manage to find a chocolate in Al's desolate apartment. Peter stands by and grins. I know that they are up to something, but I won't let it ruin my fun.  
As he places the chocolate, I wonder what I have just done.

Tobias eats the chocolate, and we kiss until Christina says

"Give me a dare!"

"Mmkay.. you sure?"

"As hell! Now GO!"

Tobias thinks for a moment.

"I dare you to hug Will… topless."

She accepts, and they do it. Everyone does catcalls, whistles, and laughs at them.

Christina looks at Zeke and says

"Truth or dare?"

He picks truth, and Christina thinks for a minute.

"Who's the last person you ***makes another awkward hand gesture***?"

He blushes beet red and points at Shauna, who looks like she wishes she could fall through the floor.

Everyone cackles and digests this. Shauna ! #$%^&* slaps Zeke, who apologizes and then they make out until we have to pull them apart

Zeke points at Peter

"I dare you to play seven minutes with Christina."

She looks about ready to puke. Poor thing. She is so gonna beat the crap out of Zeke. Maybe I should feel bad for him.

They head to the closet and Will pouts in the corner.

Their seven minutes is up, and when they come out, Christina's hair and makeup are slightly messed up. Everyone laughs, including her while she goes to comfort Will.

Peter looks around the room and his eyes fall on Lauren.

He gets down on one knee and says

"Lauren, I dare you and Al to make out for one minute and mean it."

Al looks around nervously and looks like he just killed someoneas Lauren takes her pants off and they both breathe a sigh of relief. Next up it's Lauren's turn. She picks Uriah.

"I dare you, Uriah, to kiss Four."

I stifle a giggle as Uriah leans in and seductively places his lips on Tobias', Tobias' face mirroring the look one might get if they discovered something unpleasant on their shoe. Uriah finishes the whole display with a 'call me' sign, causing us all to crack up and me to kiss Tobias. That makes everyone stop laughing at my boyfriend.

Uriah asks Tobias

"Truth or dare?"

Tobias picks dare, and Uriah whispers his dare into Four's ear. Uh-oh. Tobias blushes furiously and fumbles around in his back pocket for something, and I wonder _What is going on?_

Then Tobias gets down on one knee in front of me, pulls out a ring, and says

"Tris Prior, will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE POSITVE FEEDBACK, IT MAKES MY DAY EVERY TIME I SEE IT!I don't know why all the swears in the previous chapter were bleeped out. Caleb's official nickname is Wise Ass or Wise Crack so if you hear those references, then it's Caleb. And, I have rowing and school, so chapters will come infrequently. I will probably post a lot through Monday. Enjoy!**

"THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA!" I shout to Christina. We are at my and her bachelorette party. After I said yes to Tobias' proposal that day, Will proposed to Christina. We decided on a double ring ceremony, and now we are throwing money at male strippers (with black thongs, of course).

"I KNOW!" she shouts back as she picks at some guys g-string. We were invited to work the pole earlier, and I am now about five hundred bucks richer.

The dresses were finalized yesterday. Mine is a simple mermaid cut in black silk. Christina's is a black velvet short peplum with sequins and feather and she-knows-what. My ring is a large black diamond set in white gold, and hers is volcanic rock with black and white diamonds set in platinum. They match our dresses.

I give Chris a look as the thongs come off.

"WHAT? IT'S CALLED A STRIP CLUB FOR A REASON, TRIS." She shouts. I love that girl; I wanted to go to the beach and run around naked for my party, but Christina insisted we watch male models strip. Marlene rolls her eyes at me.

"BE A LITTLE DAUNTLESS, TRIS!"

Lynn gives one of the strippers a smack on the ass.

Welcome to my life.

When Caleb saw Tobias pop the question, I could practically see his head explode. I was only eighteen at the time, and shortly after Tobias proposed, Al threw himself into the Chasm. I wasn't quite sure that I wanted to get married immediately after what happened, so we waited three years. As I apply my eyeliner, I notice Christina come in crying. Happy tears, though, as she realizes all her years with Will as a boyfriend and fiancée are finally coming to a close. Mine too, though I know Tobias and I are in love, and we do not need marriage to tell us that. We hug.

"I love you Tris. Sisters forever?" she smiles through her words.

"Forever, Chris. Forever."

When I wake up, I realize that something is different, almost wrong, but it feels too right. Then I realize: I got married yesterday. I am in Tobias' apartment.

As I try to get up, I remember that I can truly call myself Six now. The pain is dull and throbbing, and I hobble over to the bathroom and hop in the shower, reciting my wedding vows in my head. Fortunately, I brought clothes to scare the initiates and the makeup to match, as today is the choosing ceremony.

When I come back, I see Tobias holding a cardboard container of Dauntless cake muffins. He and Uriah love them, and probably worship them secretly with a little pagan altar and everything.

"I'm surprised you waited for me to eat those. I think you're drooling a little sweetie." I say

"Me too. Let's eat!" we dig in, and I savor mine, eating from the top and not the bottom, trying to remember the last time I had breakfast in bed. Never have I ever, until now.

PAGEY BREAKY

"For old times' sake?" Tobias asks.

"Of course."

When we jump off of the roof, all of initiation flashes through my mind: Eric's harshness, Christina's boldness, Will's facts of the day, and my own Abnegation ways. The beauty of my memory is that the pain that I went through to get there does not have to be felt. Peter now works the fence, and since Molly and Drew were cut I assume that Edward is treating them nicely. My fears have been faced, and my own mind and body honed to perfection. Life has treated me wonderfully: I took the job as a faction ambassador, Christina owns her own boutique, Will is the faction's head chef, and Uriah replaced Eric as leader after he was accused of raping an initiate last year, only a year after I was tortured by him.

"I love us. I love you. I love my life." I say to Tobias.

He just nods. Sometimes, we don't even need words.


End file.
